


Late Nights

by DarlingRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Alistair returns home from work late one night to find Lana Surana asleep on his couch, and finds himself compelled to wake her. After all, she had patiently waited for him to come home, to just head to bed wouldn't be polite of him at all.Modern AU Dragon Age setting. A gratuitous smutty oneshot written while suffering from writer's block on other projects.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty oneshot with Alistair and my Warden, Lana Surana. Apparently this is what I do when I'm having writer's block with my currently in progress DAI fic.
> 
> Quick note just for context sake: this is a modern AU. It just flowed that way, I have no real reason as to why since my eventual DAO fic will not be a modern AU. Thedas is still Thedas, just modernized. The Grey Wardens are essentially a separate police department in Thedas sort of akin to a detective or higher, with a division in Ferelden and Orlais that handle more sensitive matters (I really haven't put too much thought into it, it's not so important for the focus of this).
> 
> In terms of timeline, Lana and Alistair have been together for quite some time, long enough to have watchwords and be very comfortable with one another. I headcanon Alistair and Lana to be much more rough with one another (when they want to) than I have Cullen and Lavellan in my DAI fic, so just a heads up there. I’ve tagged this as rough sex, but honestly to a lot it probably won’t come off that way, so much as it's rough-er than vanilla sex. I'm sure (I know, ahem) there’s way more intense smut on this site, but putting that warning out there for my regulars <3

     Working in the Grey Wardens division often meant late nights. Late nights sometimes spent mulling over paperwork, connecting the dots on a board, or, on nights such as this one, trying not to fall asleep in a cold car during a stakeout, clinging to a cup of coffee like life itself. His usual partner had been forced by the head of their unit to take an extended weekend due to a build up of PTO, and he and his temporary partner for the evening had waited patiently for their target. Tonight they had been unlucky, their man tipped off by someone and long gone by the time they arrived. The two of them has eventually called it a night, heading their separate ways by the time midnight had rolled around.

Alistair had made his way through the mostly quiet streets of Denerim straight to his building, and as put the key into the lock of his apartment door, he was careful to not open it too quickly, one of the hinges long overdo for a good greasing. Closing the door behind him as it creaked shut, Alistair began taking his coat off as his girlfriend's mabari eagerly trotted up to him, sitting down roughly at his heels, tongue flopping out of his mouth in anticipation. He hooked his coat onto the coat rack near the door, hanging it next to the mabari's K-9 vest.

“Good boy, Bryn. Where's your mum?” Alistair looked around the living room as he scratched behind the mabari’s ears. The room was mostly dark, a lone lamp lit near the couch illuminating his dear love who was passed out, her arm hanging off the side of the couch and a book on the ground below.

 Alistair surveyed her with a smile as he walked over, bending over and picking up the book. He chuckled as he read the title, some detective novel by a Varric Tethras. Even on a short vacation at home, she couldn't stop thinking about their work. As he set the book down on the small side table, his eyes trailed over her. She was in her thin, blue cotton robe, which was loosely tied around her waist. Judging by how much of her breasts he could see from the angle she was lying in, he began wondering how much she was wearing underneath the robe and if she had planned to be in this position when he returned. Then again, it hadn't exactly been an accident that Alistair had bought her a robe for his place that was ill fit for her chest.

 

> _“You know it's winter?” She laughed as she held up the thin, light cotton robe in front of her._
> 
> _“You know, you may be right,” Alistair commented, squinting as he glanced out the bedroom window to see the snow falling outside. He turned back to face her, plopping down on the bed as he gave her a cheeky grin. “Well, go on, put it on. I know of a few ways to warm you if you become chilled.”_
> 
> _She had rolled her eyes with a smile, leaving the bathroom door open as she went to change._
> 
> _“That's strange,” she had called from the bathroom as she tried on the robe._
> 
> _“What's that, my love?”_
> 
> _“Well, you know the robe at my place? The dark blue one.”_
> 
> _“Mhm.”_
> 
> _“Like many robes, it's not very tight. Y'know, it covers everything. This one’s a bit tight in places.”_
> 
> _“In what places? I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, I assure you.” His voice clearly said otherwise, and he shamelessly made no attempt to hide it. She came out of the bathroom, her hands on her hips as she squinted at Alistair with an all too knowing smirk. He had moved to the middle of the bed, legs hanging off the edge, leaning back and licking his lips as he saw how her breasts practically begged to spill from robe, the pale blue fabric desperately clinging to her in a sorry attempt to keep her covered._
> 
> _“Are all my outfits going to be like this if I let you purchase them?”_
> 
> _“Like what?” Alistair asked innocently, his eyes giving him away as they glued themselves to her cleavage._
> 
> _“Generous.”_
> 
> _“They are, aren't they?” He sighed happily._

Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had returned the robe after that. It wasn't exactly practical, and he knew she usually ended up purchasing clothing that fit her chest over flattering the rest of her body. But, then, Lana did love to humor him.

“Psst,” Alistair whispered to the mabari, nodding his head towards the bedroom. The mabari took a hint, huffing a bit of air through his nose as he trotted off to bed. Alistair trailed his hand down Lana lightly, beginning at her shoulder and leading to the hem of her robe. A hum of approval left her throat at his touch, her eyes still closed as she slept. As Alistair gathered the bottom of the robe, he pulled it up towards her hips, a smirk breaking out on his face.

“Naughty girl,” he whispered as he began to unbutton his shirt. Just as he had suspected: completely nude beneath her robe. He probably would have been surprised if she _had_ been wearing anything beneath it this late, but it didn't lessen his excitement. He watched her roll onto her stomach in her sleep as he tugged his shirt out of his trousers, his tongue wetting his lips as he surveyed her perfect ass that was now nicely presented to him. He was tired from his long night, but the sight of her lying there was more than enough to get his length twitching as blood rushed to it. It really wasn't like he could just leave her there on the couch all night anyway. She had patiently waited for him to come home, to just head to bed wouldn't be polite of him at all. Lana stirred with another hum as Alistair poised himself on his knees behind her, his palm greedily grasping at one of her cheeks.

“Did you just get home?” She asked, still half asleep. She shifted herself onto her elbows, turning her head to look at him with a tired smile. “And… You're completely naked. Why am I not surprised?”

“ _You’re_ not surprised?” Alistair repeated incredulously, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he slipped a finger into her heat. “You're the _vixen_ sleeping naked on _my_ couch, in _my_ apartment, waiting for _me_ to come home.”

“I - _ah_ \- I _was_ \- _am -_ wearing a robe,” she breathed, a whimper escaping her as another finger joined in.

“Yes, practically _gift wrapped_ for me,” Alistair said, watching her mouth fall open as he slipped in a third digit. He slowly untied the belt on her robe, slipping it off her shoulders one by one with his free hand until he could toss it to the side. “Does that mean I get to do whatever I want with you? Since you're my gift and all.”

“Do you ever _not_?” Lana laughed, a high pitched moan falling from her throat as he began thrusting the fingers quickly in and out of her. _Maker_ , he wasn't wasting any time.

“I'll have you know, I've shown _excellent_ restraint now and then.” His grip on her ass tightened as he fucked her with his fingers, his cock twitching again as she keened in lust into a pillow. Her legs spread wide, her right hanging off the side of the couch as the other pressed into the back cushion, her hips trying to move back to meet him only to be met with resistance as he held her in place. He loved how easily she turned to jelly in his care, her heat soaking in a matter of minutes. After not too long he pulled his fingers out slowly, grinning at her whining as she ached for the return of his touch. As she turned to look at him questioningly, he took each finger into his mouth one by one, closing his eyes as he cleaned her arousal off them.

“Maker, you always taste amazing, Lana,” he hummed happily, licking his fingers bare.

“Plenty more where that came from,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him as she swayed her hips from side to side.

“Don't mind if I do.” Alistair grinned, pulling her by her hips onto her knees.

Alistair was thankful he had decided to upgrade to a sectional couch months ago. Not that he minded awkward positions when it came to pleasing either of them, but with his height it was easier not having his legs hanging over the couch arm. Sliding onto his back and beneath her, Alistair grasped both hands on either side of her ass. He pushed her forward, forcing her to arch her back towards him. Oh, but it was almost worth it just for that first initial gasp when his mouth found her, equally worth it when that gasp turned into moans as he plunged his tongue into her. His loud hums vibrated against her as he lapped at her, pulling every bit of her arousal he could manage into his mouth. Maker, but he hadn't been lying before: he _loved_ the taste of her. It was addictive, a taste so uniquely her, something indescribable and unlike anything else in the world. Between his face and his hands he kept her in place, her body shaking and twitching as his lips found her clit, sucking and licking and lapping at it as he slipped two fingers into her hot heat.

“ _Oh_ , _Maker, Alistair_ ,” Lana moaned into the pillow, her hands gripping it as if it were the only thing keeping her from floating away. She shook, focusing on locking her knees in place as they threatened to give out with every lick from him. Alistair had always been attentive from the beginning, and his many nights of experimenting and trial and error had allowed him to now know just where to touch her, _just_ what to do to make her squirm out of control and see stars by the end of it. He knew the spots, both inside of her and out, that made her moan the most, that would push her over the edge. But the thing that was the biggest turn-on for her? How much he genuinely seemed to _enjoy_ doing this to her. It was as if it were the pinnacle of his day, that everything he had worked towards had been for when he could come home and ravish her and show her just how much he yearned for her taste. She stole a glance behind her to find his face buried beneath her, and his hardened cock standing at full attention as his hips involuntarily moved upwards. She buried her face back in the pillow, unable to continue holding her body up to continue watching him, his tongue and lips and fingers driving her beyond bliss. It didn't take long before her hips were trying to buck forward as a tight pressure grew in her, his remaining hand on her ass dutifully holding her in place as his fingers dug into the flesh.

“ _Fuck, oh,_ Alistair!” She moaned. He hummed again in acknowledgement as her legs shook, her chest heaving as she neared ecstasy. His own hips bucked upwards off the couch, searching for an invisible friction, his cock twitching as he felt her swell against his tongue and begin to tighten around his fingers. “I'm gonna- oh, _Alistair,_ yes, please, just like that-”

Alistair moaned against her heat as she broke, pulling his fingers from her and holding her against his mouth as he hungrily lapped at her through her orgasm. Maker, she was a mess, convulsing and crying out loudly as she shook and pressed herself against his face, what juices of hers he missed with his tongue dripping down the side of his mouth. Her moans were delightful, high pitched and desperate as she gasped for breath into her pillow. He was careful to ease her down as her spasms subsided, moving his head to the side of her hip so that she could rest against his shoulder while they enjoyed the moment. Alistair listened to her heavy breaths as he kissed her hip, using his palm to wipe away anything he had missed from the side of his face. He didn’t wait long before slipping out from underneath her, not wanting to waste the sensitivity she was sure to be experiencing after that. Lana poked her head up from her pillow to look behind her as she heard the sound of a plastic lid popping open.

“Are you keeping that in the living room now?” She teased, her pupils blown as she watched him pour the lube into his hand.

“Anywhere and everywhere, my dear,” he grinned, setting it on the floor for safe keeping. He groaned as he spread it along his length, relishing the contact from his hand, then spread more over and inside Lana's heat as he readied her. “Any requests?”

“I thought I was a gift, wrapped and waiting for _you_?” She reminded him, gripping the couch in anticipation as he righted her hips in the air. She knew what _that_ position meant.

“How could I forget?” He sighed, giving her a loving grin before he positioned himself at her entrance. He barely pushed the tip of him in, just enough to get situated without further need of guidance. He ran his fingers down her spine, thinking over his course of action as she whined for more. Her hips tried to roll back, to take more of him in, but his hand kept her in place. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

“And I love you, Alistair,” she smiled. “Now, please, _fuck me_ , don't tease me.”

“Tomorrow, when you’re so sore that you can barely stand without thinking about me _fucking_ you, remember that you told me to do just that,” Alistair smirked. He practically flung his body forward, his hips slapping against her rear in a deafening _smack_ as he wasted no time fully engulfing himself in her heat. Lana cried out loudly upon impact, falling to her stomach as Alistair pushed her down from the force of his first thrust. He held her as she whimpered beneath him, a calloused hand gently grasping her chin so he could place gentle kisses on her cheek and the side of her mouth as her body slowly relaxed. The first time they had been rough had been difficult for Alistair. As much as he had longed to push her to her limits, something she had encouraged almost from the beginning, the first time she had cried out in that way had scared him, worried he had hurt her. Oh, how quickly he had learned with her: one quick thrust, a bit of pain she seemed to find great pleasure in, and she'd be like putty in his arms and begging for it. Needless to say, he had quickly gotten over his fear, with a bit of help from the watchword she had chosen and had yet to use, and he was happy to indulge. For her sake, of course.

“All right?” He asked her, his breath hot against her ear as he grazed the edge with his lips. She nodded weakly, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. Alistair continued holding her, slowly pulling his hips away, unsheathing himself about halfway before lurching himself forward into her. The sound that left her this time was closer to a moan, the second time unmistakable. His hand slipped from her chin to beneath her, grasping at one of her plentiful breasts as he drove her into the couch over and over. Part of him wanted nothing more than to plant his face in place of his hand, biting and sucking where his fingers gleefully pinched and squeezed, but there would always be time for that later. Right now his focus was on the tight muscles that were constricting around him, his eyes eyeing her hands that were gripping the couch so fiercely. He groaned loudly as she suddenly bucked her hips back towards him while he was mid-thrust, and he straightened his back as he gripped her ass with his hands.

“You wouldn't be trying to unseat me, now, would you, you wicked woman?” He teased, rolling his hips against her and making her hum.

“If I wanted to unseat you, you'd be on the floor by now.” She smirked, and he he saw the mischievous fire behind her expression.

“Oh reaaally?” Alistair chuckled. “I am over a foot taller than you, love.”

“Is that supposed to - _ah_ \- mean something?” She asked, a moan interrupting her as he gave a quick thrust.

“Yes.” He nodded with a toothy smile. “It means-”

Alistair never got to finish his sentence. Lana bucked her hips heavily towards him again, though this time her knee slid up to her stomach, giving her the leverage to throw her body weight back towards him and to the side. Alistair's back hit the carpet with a _thud_ , and though one of the reasons he chose this apartment building was the thick, nearly soundproof walls, he was fairly sure his downstairs neighbor had heard that. He barely had a moment to catch his breath before Lana was straddling his middle, red hair billowing down around her magnificent face and nearly touching his chest as she leaned forward, sitting proudly on her prey.

“I'm sorry, what does it mean?” She asked, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

“Your hair is getting long. Like, _really_ long,” Alistair commented, his eyes glazed over as he followed the stands from the root to tip. “Maker's breath, you're so beautiful.”

Lana bit her lip as she looked at the floor to her right, blushing profusely not only from his words, but from the way he stared at her. No one before had ever given her the attention and praise Alistair bestowed upon her and she wasn't certain she'd ever get used to it.

“You're also beautifully naive.”

“What?” She looked back at him, quick enough to see a spark of mischief in his eyes, but not quick enough to react. True to his earlier comments, Alistair was over a foot taller than her and had the strength to go with it. He lifted the both of them up, taking advantage of the split moment she failed to grip him with her legs, sliding her off of him and pinning her to the ground on her stomach. Lana let out a breath of air as he sat on her lower back, his hands gathering hers and pulling her arms behind her back.

“ _Maker's breath,_ Alistair! You weigh a ton!” She whined as she squirmed underneath him.

“I have let myself go a bit, haven't I?” Alistair sighed. “It's those damn cookies Leliana keeps bringing in from down the hall from her division.”

“Don't blame Leliana for you lack of self control,” Lana scoffed jokingly.

“ _Self_ control, maybe,” Alistair nodded, grasping her wrists together with one of his massive hands. It allowed him to place a hand between her shoulders, giving him good leverage to side his hips down her body without her unseating him again. “As for keeping control of others…”

He smirked as she flexed her wrists, tried to lift herself against his hold. He was steadfast, though. Truth be told, he was well aware she could flip him again if she really wanted to. But where was the fun in that? Lana loved Alistair holding her down and he knew it, and was more than willing to oblige. She moaned loudly, the pitch high and melded with a gasp as he pitched himself back in her with force. Still holding her wrists, he moved his other hand to her backside, fingertips digging into soft and tender flesh as he used it as leverage to allow him to propel into her in a tempestuous blaze that left her moaning his name and crying for more. A gasp left her throat as his palm cracked onto the rounded skin in succession with a thrust. He repeated it again and again until her gasps were rasping, his hand only deviating from its now pink target to push her head back down every time she tried to raise it. When her cheek was red to his liking, he transferred her wrists to his left hand, giving the right cheek equal attention. Oh, but she was such a righteously sublime mess beneath him, her body shaking from each thrust, each delicious sting of contact as he spanked and fucked her into a second orgasm. Her cries of pleasure were the sweetest music to him, and he had to concentrate until sweat beaded on his brow to keep himself from coming right then and there as her muscles contracted and spasmed around his throbbing cock. Maker, he could have ended it there if he had wanted to, but he wasn’t finished with her yet.

 Alistair slowed for a moment, just a moment, to control himself as she came down from her high and her arms slumped in his grasp. As he let go of her wrists they fell to her sides, and he gathered her hair at the base of the crown of her head. He tugged it gently as one arm snaked around her middle just below her breast, pulling her up onto her knees with him. He let go of her hair as he held her against him, his other arm reaching around to grasp her neck gently with his hand to help keep her head from flying back into his chin - something they had learned the hard way once - before he began thrusting into her again. She may as well have melted into a puddle in his arms then and there, eyes closed and body ragged as her legs shook to hold herself up on her knees despite his tight hold on her. He slid down, allowing her to slide with him and relinquish the weight on her legs as he held her. Her mouth hung open, quiet words falling from her lips like water flowing from a brook as he thrust into her in a quick frenzy. It sounded like poetry to his ears, many words not registering as they slurred together, though the message was quite clear as gentle repeated staccatos of _yes_ , and, _fuck_ , and, _Maker, Alistair, fuck me_ , floated from her mouth to his ear. Alistair was racing towards the edge; at this speed and with her melted against him there could be no other outcome. She felt too good, the filth leaving her mouth too encouraging and delightful, her breasts bouncing against his arm with every thrust. Andraste, bless her, but she was so accommodating to him and his depraved ways. He could feel his body gearing up, his hips shifting as pressure began building. Time slowed, his vision tunneling as all awareness centered on heavy breaths and the pure, unadulterated _feel_ of her clenched around his cock. He jolted from his focus as Lana's hand suddenly shot up to his face with a renewed vigor, grasping his chin and pulling him to look at her, ocean blue eyes teeming with lust and sin as they met dusty brown ones somewhere behind the black pupils that consumed his.

“ _Do it_ ,” she breathed, her voice raw and commanding. “Come in me, _now_.”

If words could make him come alone, those would have done it. His arms wrapped around her as he held her tight against him, his forehead dropping to the top of her head as her hand let go and he simply _burst_. He pulsed strongly in her with each spurt, moan after fervid, strangled moan accompanying each one. As Alistair dropped further back to lean against the base of the couch he kept his hold on Lana, slumped in his arms and breathing just as heavily as he was, hearts beating so loud it was difficult to discern one from the other. Tiny, nearly inaudible whimpers left her with each breath, calmly soothed away by gentle strokes of his fingers along her face that found wet along her cheek.

“Too much?” He asked quietly, kissing the top of her head. She shook her head, and as she slowly tilted it towards his shoulder he saw a wide grin that encouraged his own.

“Just enough,” she breathed. Alistair chuckled, shifting her in his arms to kiss her. He grabbed his shirt, discarded onto the back of the couch earlier, holding it to her as he slipped out of her and helped clean her, gently swatting her hand away as she tried to help.

“You've done plenty, my dear,” he said, kissing her temple lovingly. “My turn to take care of you.”

Lana tucked her head into his shoulder as Alistair carried her to bed. Bryn was dutifully curled up near the bed asleep on his own, well used to ignoring the two of them by now. Grabbing a water bottle off the nightstand, Alistair slid onto the bed, his arm around Lana as she leaned into him.

“Drink, love,” he instructed, offering her the bottle. She eagerly accepted it, lazily tilting her head back and downing half of the water. He chuckled at her thirst, taking the bottle back as she lowered it and drinking some himself. “What else can I do for you? Anything you need?”

“Just you.” Lana smiled, her eyes already closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Alistair smiled, setting the bottle on the nightstand again. He slid the both of them down onto their pillows, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently.

“Maker, you're amazing,” he sighed against her lips.

“I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow,” she whined, though her smile was hard to miss. “Or _sit_ , for that matter.”

“I _did_ tell you it would be all your fault,” Alistair teased, fingers tangling in her long hair as he kissed her forehead. “Seeing as you’re already anticipating it… That'll just give me more time to check off everything else.”

“You have a _checklist_ now?” Lana laughed.

“Mhm,” Alistair nodded. Lana watched his eyes as they wandered her body with a renewed hunger, wondering how she would muster the energy to keep up with him after all that. His eyes zeroed in on her breasts, and she found herself laughing at the sudden longing in his eyes. Maker, this was going to be a long night that would leave her sore and marked for days, but the thought left her the minute his lips found her breast and all that was left were their moans and sighs and divine love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sure more oneshots of these two will pop up along the way, plus their eventual fic once I'm finished with To Weather the Storm. 
> 
> Feel free to pop by my Tumblr to say hi or whatnot- [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
